Se Beber Não Case
by Twilight-Fanfics
Summary: Uma noite em Vegas e tudo que poderia acontecer aconteceu. Se beber não case... mas, pensando bem, por que não?


**Título : Se beber não case!Quer dizer... por que não?**

Bella PDV

Acordar nunca foi a minha parte favorita do dia e hoje, em especial, isso se tornou uma tortura. A luz do sol entrando pela fresta da cortina iluminando o meu rosto junto com uma dor de cabeça nunca antes vista na face da Terra me diziam que eu deveria voltar a dormir. Até o momento que eu olhei em volta e não fazia a menor idéia de onde eu estava. Ótimo! Era tudo que eu precisava, não saber onde eu estava nem o que eu tinha feito nas últimas horas.

Em algum lugar do quarto meu telefone tocava...

_We found love in a hopeless place..We found love in a hopeless place…_

- Alice, eu acho bom você ter uma boa explicação pra eu ter acordado com a pior ressaca da minha vida e sem a menor idéia de onde eu estou! – gritei e me arrependi, minha cabeça ia estourar! Eu tinha certeza!

-BELLA! Você quer me matar do coração ou que eu seja morta pelo meu irmão? Onde você se meteu? Eu te deixei sozinha por 5 minutos e você sumiu por 15 horas! Eu já estava ligando pra Polícia e para os seus pais! – Eu já não ouvia mais nada, fiquei paralisada assim que ela citou o irmão dela.

O irmão de Alice, também conhecido como meu noivo, Edward Cullen ia me matar e com requintes de crueldade. Deixei Alice falando sozinha no telefone e fui checar minha mão e o chão sumiu embaixo dos meus pés. Minha aliança de noivado não estava lá e eu estava usando uma aliança dourada na minha mão esquerda.

- Bella, você não pode fazer isso comigo de novo! Eu sou sua cunhada, irmã, melhor amiga e eu quase morri e, deus me ajude, Edward iria me matar de novo se algo tivesse acontecido com você. – Eu não conseguia falar, só pensava em Edward e meu casamento programado pra daqui a 2 dias! Deus, o que eu tinha feito?

-Alice, eu preciso da sua ajuda! – Minha voz saiu calma demais, suave demais... e não traduzia o que eu estava sentindo.

30 minutos depois

- BELLA, PELO AMOR DE DEUS!Me diz que isso é brincadeira! Como isso pode acontecer? Edward vai me matar umas 3 vezes seguidas! – Alice andava de um lado pro outro naquele luxuoso quarto de hotel onde eu estava , e só descobri o nome após pedir informação na recepção, por telefone. Eu estava sentada na cama de roupão, uma vez que o vestido e a lingerie que eu usei na noite passada não passava de trapos pelo chão do quarto.

- Eu nunca brincaria com algo assim. Eu realmente não sei o que aconteceu, não sei do anel do Edward e muito menos sobre essa aliança. – Intencionalmente exclui a parte de andar por aí uma outra pessoa usando a mesma aliança que eu. Eu estava fodida!

- Você ama o meu irmão, sempre amou desde que era criança e eu sei disso, amiga, mas não consigo entender COMO VOCÊ SE CASOU COM ALGUÉM QUE NÃO ERA ELA! – Ok, talvez ela estivesse um pouco histérica.

- O seu irmão é o amor da minha vida, Alice, nunca duvide disso! – Eu rosnei.

- Desculpa eu não sei mais o que eu estou falando, vamos tentar fazer uma reconstituição dos fatos,ok? Pode nos ajudar a sair dessa cilada. – disse Alice otimista.

- Certo! – Eu afirmei tentando ser otimista também mas eu só conseguia pensar que outro homem me tocou, me tomou e eu nunca tivera, até agora, outro homem. Edward foi meu primeiro beijo, meu melhor amigo, meu primeiro namorado, minha primeira transa, meu noivo...meu futuro marido.

- Não fica assim, Bella! Nós vamos resolver essa situação, eu tenho certeza! – Alice, me abraçou e limpou as lágrimas que desciam por meu rosto sem eu perceber e eu só podia tentar acreditar.

Alice saiu e voltar 15 minutos depois com um par de tênis, calça jeans e uma regata para que eu pudesse sair daquele hotel e ir em busca de uma solução para os meus problemas. Vestida e de banho tomado vasculhamos o quarto a procura de pistas e não havia nada além das minhas roupas em pedaços. Tivemos a idéia de ir até a recepção e tentar conseguir alguma informação sobre o meu acompanhante.

- Sinto muito, senhorita Swan, mas o turno dos empregados do Hotel muda  
às 6 da manhã e não podemos lhe ajudar, a equipe de hoje é diferente da equipe de ontem a noite e a movimentação de entrada e saída é muito grande, não posso afirmar ou reconhecer o seu acompanhante mesmo que ele tenha saído hoje de manhã. Sinto muito por não poder ajudá-la. – Eu agradeci e me senti derrotada, de volta a estaca zero.

- Claro! Como não pensamos nisso! – Alice gritou ao meu lado! – Então, querida, você pode verificar em nome de quem está a reserva e se a conta já foi paga, por favor?

- Boa idéia,Alice! – Eu tinha esperanças de novo!

- Claro, Senhorita, a reserva está em nome de Isabella Swan e consta uma pendência ainda no nosso sistema. – A recepcionista falou e aí eu comecei a chorar.

- Calma, amiga! Isso não é o fim do mundo! Mas venhamos e convenhamos que marido mais mão de vaca você foi arrumar,hein? Você ainda pagou o hotel! – Alice gargalhava as minhas custas e eu me via cada vez mais perdida.

- Ok, vamos agir objetivamente agora! O que você se lembra da noite passada? – Essa era uma ótima pergunta!

- Certo, nos arrumamos no SPA e fomos a boate a noite, aquela que ganhamos cortesia do nosso Hotel. Você me obrigou a beber tequila e partir daí é tudo muito confuso pra mim. – Eu disse e realmente não conseguia me lembrar de muita coisa.

- Ai, Bella, você não pode vir para Las Vegas na sua despedida de solteira e não tomar tequila! É uma tradição!

- Tradição que me colocou nessa enrascada,Alice, não se esqueça! – Eu disse chateada.

- Certo, eu lembro do resto. Nós bebemos 3 shots de tequila e fomos dançar, você se lembra? Alguém que estava no bar nos pagou mais 2 bebidas e você disse que estava um pouco tonta, eu te deixei sentada no bar e fui ao banheiro, quando voltei você não estava mais lá. Ajudou a refrescar sua memória? – Alice disse esperançosa.

- Eu me lembro de estar sentada no bar e alguém vir conversar comigo mas não lembro nada de concreto. Como eu vou sair dessa,Alice? O que eu vou dizer ao seu irmão? – Eu começava a me desesperar de novo.

- É,amiga, pode começar a pensar nisso agora... – Ela disse quando o meu telefone começou a tocar, e pelo música eu sabia que era ele.

_I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

_for a thousand years .I'll love you for a thousand more_

- Alice, eu não posso! Não agora… pro favor, atende pra mim. – Eu implorei.

- Oi,irmãozinho! Nós estamos ótimas e você? Bella? Nesse momento ela está fazendo um tratamento com lama medicinal egípcia e não pode falar! Ihhh vai demorar! Chato eu sei, mas tudo pra ela ficar com a pele perfeita no dia do casamento. Ta, ta, a Bella já é perfeita! Entendi, mais alguma coisa? Eu peço pra ela te ligar quando puder, com urgência! Até mais.

- Obrigada,Alice! – Agradeci me sentindo a pior mulher do mundo.

- Vamos solucionar esse mistério todo e dar um jeito nisso,ok? Vai dar tudo certo, tenho certeza! – Peguei um pouco desse otimismo emprestado e tentei sorrir.

Depois disso nós andamos por toda Las Vegas atrás de pistas, capelas pra tentar descobrir onde eu tinha me casado e, inclusive, na delegacia mas não tive atenção de ninguém, era comum esse tipo de situação em Las Vegas, onde jovens se casavam e pensavam só depois nos seus atos. Por último, fui ao hospital até porque havia tido relações sexuais com um estranho e isso estava me preocupando muito. Após um exame incômodo a médica me informou que aparentemente havia utilizado preservativos e tudo estava ok comigo, passei a respirar aliviada. Edward ligou várias vezes e parecia muito ansioso pra falar comigo, mas eu sempre arrumava uma desculpa e Alice me ajudava, não estava pronta pra isso ainda. Por último, e quase sem esperanças, Alice teve a idéia de irmos a boate da noite passada e tentar achar alguma pista do meu "marido". Era minha última chance pois eu precisava voltar para Forks e para Edward, precisava contar a verdade e torcer pra ele ainda querer casar com alguém com eu.

Enquanto eu tomava banho ouvi Alice atender o telefone mais uma vez e aparentemente Edward estava começando a ficar nervoso e exigia falar comigo.

- Maninho, sério você é muito dependente! Vocês vão se casar amanhã será tudo lindo, deixa a Bella ter a última noite de solteira dela. Mas você vai ter todo o tempo do mundo pra falar com ela, não se estressa! Você precisa relaxar,sabia? Olha a grosseria com a irmã, seu feio! Nós só vamos até a boate tomar um drink e relaxar, bobinho. Sim, é a mesmo que fomos na última noite, por que? Ai que misterioso! Ok, vamos nos comportar. Bye – Alice terminou a ligação e se sentou exausta, meu tempo estava acabando.

- Alice, vamos desistir disso e voltar logo pra Forks. Ainda dá tempo de cancelar o casamento todo. – Eu disse triste mas conformada, eu havia perdido o homem da minha vida.

-Nada disso,mocinha! Eu estou com um bom pressentimento, vamos lá!

Terminamos de nos arrumar e fomos pra boate, dessa vez eu não bebi, nos separamos e fomos em busca de pistas sobre a minha situação. Foi arrasador porque ninguém havia prestado atenção em mim e não poderiam me ajudar e Alice também não teve sorte. Desoladas fomos até o bar e nos sentamos, Alice pediu uma Tequila alegando que fortes emoções vinham por aí e ela precisava de alguma coisa forte e eu uma Coca Cola. Notei que o barman me olhava de forma estranha, eu ,amedrontada, olhei para as suas mãos e não vi aliança e suspirei aliviada o ignorando, eu não precisava de mais problemas com homens. Alice precisou atender o telefone e teve que sair por causa do barulho, eu fiquei lá sentada sozinha, olhando aquela aliança no meu dedo e me odiando ainda mais.

O barman continuava me olhando e eu, já sem paciência, fiquei o encarando também.

- Olha só,moça, vou ser sincero estou de olho na senhora e não quer problemas,ok? Vi que hoje está sozinha e espero que não arrume mais problemas pra casa. Todo o prejuízo do bar ontem acabou ficando por minha conta então eu acho que a senhora deveria se retirar. – Eu o olhava em transe, não fazia a menor idéia do que ele estava falando.

- Olha você deve estar me confundindo com alguém, eu não sei do que você está falando. – Falei perdida.

- Ta bom, moça, pode fingir o quanto quiser, mas só mantenha o seu namorado louco longe do meu bar,ta? – O barman disse acidamente e saiu de perto de mim.

Olhei em volta e nada de Alice ainda, mudei de lugar e fui tentar descobrir do que aquele homem estava falando e aí... a minha esperança renasceu.

- Oi, senhor... – Disse indecisa.

- Newton,senhora. – Ele disse sem paciência.

- Então, senhor Newton, eu não me recordo muito bem do que ocorreu ontem. Eu estava com um namorado? Como ele era? – Perguntei curiosa.

- Ciumento e bom de briga, pra infelicidade do meu bar. Não gostou quando viu um rapaz conversando com a senhorita e piorou quando o viu beijando a sua bochecha, ele virou bicho. – Eu só ouvia sem entender absolutamente nada.

- Ele ficou por um bom tempo observando a senhorita e a baixinha de longe, pagou bebida para vocês duas, eu nem podia imaginar que era um louco. Depois de quebrar minhas garrafas mais caras e o rapaz que lhe deu o beijo a segurança expulsou vocês dois, lógico. Realmente não se lembra de nada?

- Não mesmo, eu sou fraca para bebida e na noite passada bebi muito mais do que estou acostumada ou , meu deus, eu posso ter sido drogada... – Eu começava a entrar em pânico.

- Eu acho que não, a senhora parecia feliz com o seu namorado.A propósito, no meio dessa briga e da expulsão ele deixou cair a carteira, posso entregar a senhora?

- Claro! – Eu quase gritei, era tudo que eu precisava. Ia descobrir quem ele era, cancelar o casamento e implorar o perdão do meu Edward. Algo finalmente estava dando certo pra mim.

Quando eu ergui a mão em direção ao homem para pegar a carteira ele me olhou e riu.

- Olha o encrenqueiro aí, vou entregar em mãos a carteira. – Ele disse incerto temeroso mas achando a situação engraçada.

Eu senti uma presença masculina ao meu lado e tremi, ansiosa e com medo. Olhei para baixo e vi na mesma mão que a minha uma aliança idêntica àquela com a qual me deparei ao acordar, lentamente levantei o olhar pronta pra encarar o meu "marido" e pra dizer umas boas verdades para aquele aproveitador.

- Olha aqui seu aproveitadorzinho... – Eu comecei decidida mas perdi a voz no segundo que o vi.

Eu deveria estar louca, tendo alucinações tamanho desespero mas ali na minha frente com seus olhos verdes brilhantes, seu cabelo rebelde castanho avermelhado e o sorriso torto mais lindo do mundo estava o meu Edward. E então tudo escureceu.

- Nem vem com essa Edward, você dá um susto nela e vem me dizer que a culpa é minha? E dá pra você me explicar o que está fazendo aqui? É claro que eu tomei conta dela,Edward! Não me irrita! – Ouvia longe a discussão entre eles, aos poucos abri os olhos e apesar da visão embaçada conseguia distinguir o meu Edward perfeitamente.

- Como? O que aconteceu? - Minha voz estava rouca e temerosa, acho que a ficha não tinha caído ainda.

- Sim, Edward, queremos explicações! – Disse Alice cruzando os braços.

- Primeiro de tudo você está bem,meu amor? – Ele disse dócil acariciando o meu rosto, eu assenti e sorri, afinal o meu marido era o amor da minha vida e isso era motivo suficiente para sorrir.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! QUE ALIANÇA É ESSA,EDWARD? – Gritou Alice em pânico me assustando e ao meu marido.

- Algum problema com isso,amor? Eu prometi que seria um segredo nosso...tudo bem? – Edward disse indeciso.

- Ta,ok, me perdi! Bella, você sabia de tudo ? Como assim? – Alice começava a se alterar de novo e Edward não parecia estar entendendo nada também.

- Edward, eu acordei e não fazia a menor idéia do que havia se passado nas últimas 15 horas, eu só sabia que estava casada e mais nada. – Eu disse corando, envergonhada.

- Nossa! Isso explica muito coisa então. Você é realmente muita fraca para bebida, amor. – Dito isso gargalhou e eu o olhei profundamente a espera de explicações. – Vamos lá então! Eu estava me sentindo sozinho e preocupado com Bella aqui em Las Vegas, vocês sozinhas e sem proteção então eu vim pra acompanhar de perto a estadia de vocês. Tudo correu bem e vocês não desconfiaram até o dia da boate quando Alice te deixou sozinha, amor, e você estava bêbada e um idiota tentou se aproveitar de você, eu não consegui me conter e fui pra cima dele. Começou uma briga, eu perdi minha carteira, fomos expulsos do bar e eu levei você junto. Você parecia muito surpresa ao me ver e bêbada você fica muito engraçada,amor. – Ele disse e passou a mão pelo meu rosto, colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha.- Paramos em um pub próximo a um hotel de luxo e bebemos um pouco mais, você insistia que queria beber mais e eu não pude negar, depois disso fomos para esse hotel ficar um pouco sozinhos e pra matar a saudade – Ele disse com cara de safado e sorrindo torto. – Nesse hotel havia uma dessas capelas onde as pessoas se casam,afinal estamos em Vegas! Você me pediu em casamento e eu aceitei e esse seria um casamento só nosso, um Elvis nos casou e tivemos nossa lua de mel na suíte presidencial daquele hotel mesmo. Eu acordei cedo e fui comprar café da manhã pra você e um remédio pra ressaca mas tive que voltar ao hotel pra pegar dinheiro, porque eu havia perdido a minha carteira, era longe e eu fui a pé, na volta você não estava mais no hotel. Tentei falar com você o dia todo e não consegui, achei que você poderia estar chateada e resolvi vir atrás de você na boate.

- Estou chocada, cunhada, por isso que a reserva estava em seu nome! E você sumiu porque foi expulsa junto com o brigão aí! – Disse Alice boquiaberta.

Eu não conseguia falar, estava em choque! Após uns 5 minutos em silêncio, me levantei e próxima a Edward comecei a lhe dar vários socos

- Nunca... – soco- Mais... – soco. – Me ...- soco- Assuste..- soco – Desse... – soco- Jeito! – soco.

- Ai,Bella! Isso dói! Eu não fazia idéia que você teve amnésia alcólica,amor! Nunca quis te assustar, minha esposa! – Ele disse sorrindo torto e fazendo eu esquecer tudo o que passei.

- O papo ta muito bom mas vamos embora,né? TEMOS UM OUTRO CASAMENTO , MAS COM OS MESMOS NOIVOS, PRA REALIZAR! Acelera,gente! – Gritou Alice reunindo nossos pertences.

- Você é o melhor marido desconhecido que uma mulher poderia ter! – Eu disse, agora mais calma, brincando e beijando sua aliança. – Eu vou te amar até o final dos meus dias,Edward. Você sempre será o meu destino, eu sou sua.

The End.


End file.
